


Toxi

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Summary: 笔你（林在范x你）
Kudos: 10





	Toxi

你刚微微俯下身，身后的人便迫不及待的褪下你下身最后一层遮蔽，另其松垮的挂在腿间。  
雪白的臀肉暴露在他眼底，分开两瓣往下看，可以看到两片肥厚的阴唇热情的贴合在一起，随着你晃动臀部的动作，轻微的摩擦。  
你的一切都太勾人了，他早已无法忍耐，将露在外面蓄势待发的性器挤进臀缝间，鲁莽不知技巧的顶撞。  
大小阴唇连同花穴口反复被粗硬的性器亲吻爱抚，磨得你浑身又痒又麻，还没被进入的地方，瑟缩的抽动着，像是过了电一样阵阵酥软。  
“流水了。”他俯下身在你耳边说着荤话，有力的手臂稍一用力，便托着你的腰往后贴紧他。后面的大家伙更加频繁的迅速进出，偶尔突然钻进的一个头部，会让你惊慌得收起穴口咬紧，然后听到身后人难耐的一声喘息。  
“在范，在范，慢一点...”你被快感冲刷得几乎快要站不住，勉强撑着梳妆台，不敢抬头看自己扭曲的面容。  
林在范仰眸瞧了一眼梳妆镜中的你们，抓揉着你臀部的手向下，分开你不自觉并拢的大腿，往后一倒坐在了镜子前的椅子上，顺便也把你抱进怀里。  
肉物滚烫又坚硬的更加亲密的嵌入你下身敏感的器官，只稍微抽动几下，湿润的粘液便汩汩涌出。你情动的配合他的节奏，也扭动腰身用充血的阴唇去挤压按摩他的大东西。  
光是想想它曾经、并且即将要进入你的身体，你就激动得在他怀里忍不住颤栗了一番。  
“等不及了？”后面低沉的嗓音带着些笑意，又充满意欲。林在范帮你脱下挂在腿间碍事的黑色蕾丝内裤，拇指蹭了一下中心那块带些白色的湿润之处。  
你红着脸将头扭到另一边不好意思看，但身后的人故意羞你，往你扭头的方向凑，亲吻你的侧脸：“是不是早就想要了？”说着，他扔掉弄脏的内裤，掰开你的双腿，伸到中间揉弄起了突起的肉蒂。  
那处不亚于阴道的敏感，只按压抠弄了几下，就涨成饱满的一颗，你原本直着靠着他胸膛的身体，立马弓起来缩成一团。  
你发觉穴口又在不断地抽搐，在对方用力抠最后一下时，牵动腰腹及下体全部的神经，都在发出愉悦的信号。  
“真棒。”他把被你夹住的手抽出来，抚摸你敏感细腻的大腿内侧。然后搂住你的腰，又重复之前的行为。  
硕大的龟头随着动作磨过肿胀的阴唇和湿润颤抖着流泪的穴口，坏心眼的直撞上裸露在外的阴蒂，惊得你又是一声低喘。  
当然，更多是爽的。  
“你要进来吗？”你颤巍巍的转过头问他。  
他一个个吻轻柔温暖的落到你耳后还有脖子的地方，胡乱的点点头，隔着衣服啃咬了一口你的肩胛骨，略有迫不及待的的从下面卷起你的衣服脱掉。  
胸前的柔软被他握在手里揉捏，顶端的红果越来越硬，乳晕都被玩得起了小疙瘩。只稍一碰，都舒服得不行。  
“你记得戴套...”你气喘吁吁的提醒他，感觉很快要被快感占据理智。  
“我要是不戴呢？”林在范解开自己宽大的白衬衫，握着你乳房的手一紧，分身直接横冲直撞的进入到了你的体内。  
阴道被磨得阵阵舒爽，你痉挛得含住他火热的巨大，以为他就会这么不管不顾的抽插起来，但是他没有。  
沾满他男性荷尔蒙的衣服落到你身上，反穿着的衣服遮盖了前面好一片春光，而过长的衣袖让你的手只能藏在里面，看起来像个偷穿了父亲衣服的小孩儿。  
“宝贝，我开动喽。”他摆腰用力的疼爱你，一手在外隔着白衬衣继续揉握你胸前的饱满，另一只手躲在衣摆下，揉搓你颤栗的嫣红阴蒂，隐藏起他的罪恶。  
你身前身后都被他的气息包围，紧贴他胸膛的后背不仅能感受到他的温度，还能感知到他的心跳，渐渐地加快，然后与你的融合在一起。  
“在范...在范！”你太爱他了，忍不住一声声呼唤他的名字，抓揉起面前的衬衫放在鼻间深嗅。  
那是足以麻痹大脑的浓厚气味，就像是在吸食毒品。  
林在范感受到你内里的湿润与紧致，每一下都搅出更响亮的水声，把你下面弄得泛滥不堪，将你一遍遍送上高潮。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”他也像一个瘾君子，埋头在你颈间反复的吸食你的清香。  
你们互为毒药，却从不寻解。彼此甘愿在对方身下做亡魂，当一对神仙眷侣。  
  
FIN.


End file.
